Re: Izaiah
by Alextheninetailsboi
Summary: What would happen if someone else took Subaru's place? Izaiah will do things a bit differently than the shut-in NEET did. (P.s.- Leave a review for a new title. This one is kinda buggin me, but I don't have any other Ideas)


**A/N: Okay. I'm back with a new account. And this is my first story on this account, along with it being my first Re: Zero story. I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill me with the 'This story is sh!t' and 'The characters are OOC go kys' thing. Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive. And before you rip my door off, this story will not include our favorite shut-in NEET. Okay? Cool. I hope you enjoy. I'll see ya at the end of this chapter**

 **Arriving in a new world**

I rubbed my eyes, thinking that they were simply playing tricks on me. I stopped, and blinked a few times before my jaw dropped. In front of me, where before it was a dark and chilly night, was now a bright, sunny and warm day. I looked around, noticing that this definitely wasn't Empire Street.

"Where the hell am I?" I thought aloud, in shock. I had been walking home from my best friend's house, and had decided to go down Empire as a shortcut. I had blinked once, and appeared here. As I continued to look around, I saw people with cat ears and what looked like lizard people. _Okay, I must be dreaming!_ I thought frantically. I could feel my eyes shifting from their normal blue and green to a panicked yellow.

I started sprinting. I had no idea then, nor do I now, but I started running as fast as I could. I ended up in a dark alley somewhere. I leaned my back against one of the walls and slowly slid down it. "This is really happening…" I could hear myself say. As my mind finally began to work again, I took off my backpack and checked what I had inside. I had my hunting knife from Miles, a few spare sets of clothes, and a couple ramen noodle cups. _Okay. Alright. I have some food. If this is really a different world, then the money I have won't do any good. So-_

My train of thought was interrupted as three thugs appeared at the end of the alley. I could hear them saying something, telling me to give up everything I had, I'm sure, but I payed their words little mind. I reached into my bag and pulled out my hunting knife, standing to face the thugs. All three thugs looked nervous. I held the blade like I knew how to use it (Which I did) and said in the most menacing tone I could manage, "Get away from me"

It seemed to work, as the thugs got out of there as fast as they could, one of them yelling that they knew it was a bad idea. I needed to get my bearings. _I can't just wave this knife at anyone that happens to pass by. I'm sure this place has law enforcement,_ I thought as I slipped my knife back into my bag . Only I didn't get time for that. I was immediately pulled from my thoughts by someone new. "Who-?" I started, before I noticed that it was a silver haired girl with violet eyes who had interrupted my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I blurted before I could stop myself. "Me? Who are you? And what's with those clothes?" she replied, gesturing to my jacket and jeans. "My name is Izaiah. Now tell me your name" I said, ignoring the question about my clothes. She paused at this."...My name is Satella" she said after a moment. _She's lying_.

"Nice to meet you _Satella_ "

 _ **-Line~break-**_

I'd really taken a liking to 'Satella' even though I didn't know her real name. She acted so nice, and just overall made me want to be a nicer person. After our encounter in the alley way, she had told me that she lost her insignia, which I assumed must be important if she was running around this place, the capital, Lugnica. So I offered to help her out. We looked until it started to get dark. Which leads us to now, where Satella was currently talking to Puck, her contracted spirit. The small cat spirit was telling Satella to be safe because he was going to bed for the night. I payed them little mind at the moment, wrapped up in my thoughts. We had come to a shack and stopped at the door. "I don't think we should just go in…..it could be dangerous," I had protested. "I suppose you're right….but this is the only place we haven't checked!" Satella said in an annoyed tone, reaching to open the door. "Maybe we should get someone first!" I said frantically, grabbing her wrist.

Why was I so scared? For all I knew the place could be empty. It certainly looked abandoned. I just couldn't shake the feeling of overwhelming _dread_. And, being honest and looking back now, I had a damn good reason to feel that way. "I'm going in!" Satella huffed, pulling her hand away and sliding the door open with her other hand. A chill went down my spine as she walked in. I hesitated before following. That was the worst thing I could have done. The _absolute worst_ idea I have EVER had.

The moment I stepped inside, I felt a searing pain in my stomach. Strange, considering the blow came from behind. I fell forward, holding my now cut open stomach. The entire front of my shirt and jacket were soaked within moments. I looked to my side to see Satella, in the same position as me. I hadn't even heard her hit the ground. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, both from the pain and the fact that I hadn't been able to save this girl. I used the last of my strength to grip her hand. It was already cold.

 _Not like this...please…..please not like this….._

 __Those were my last thoughts before the world around me went dark. Until I opened my eyes. I was alive. I looked down to see I was perfectly fine. I was back in the alleyway, sitting against the wall. _Was that all just a dream….?_ That's what I hoped, until the same thugs I had scared off in my 'dream' appeared at the end of the alley…

 **Well? What did you think? Lemme know if you liked it or if you didn't (Don't be rude if you didn't tho plz) and give me some feedback so that I can improve. Also, I don't know if I'll continue this, so….eh.**


End file.
